James' Blast Off
by Azulira
Summary: A sibling fic to Jessie's Blast Off, with the positions switched. She hated how all that Giovanni would give him was a simple plot. T for obvious reasons.


The red-haired women stood motionless in front of the gates. She couldn't deal with the pain it caused her, so she didn't know why she was even here. Scratch that, she knew why she was here, of course she knew. It was her idea. If they went through with it, however, she knew it wuld cement it in her mind, and she didn't know if she was ready to admit to that. She stared at the red R on the gate, which had once been the manifestation of what they stood for, but has long since degraded into essentialy nothingness. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around to see someone she never would have expected. "B-boss? Why are you here?"

Giovanni replied, "I thought I'd walk through and pay tribute to all those that had..." he didn't speak the last bit, but she knew what he meant. He continued, "Would you like to come with me Jessie?" She nodded, not wanting to face the truth of the matter alone. He opened up the gate, and walked through. They visited several games before they reached the one Jessie was visiting. She stared at the headstone,tears starting to well up in here eyes. She tried to blink them away, but found she could not. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists, before falling to her knees and banging on the grave itself, as if that would bring him back. She felt Giovanni's hand on her shoulder yet again. He spoke, "I know what it's like to lose the one you love, to have it ripped away from you by unfair forces. It may not be the same, but I feel your pain." She smacked his hand off of her, and got up and yelled at him, "Don't pretend like you know what this is. She's still alive, you could turn your back on Team Rocket right now and run back to her. You still have a chance. James is gone! Nothing in this world, not even Arceus, could bring James back to me. Don't pretend you know that pain, because you don't, you're just a rich boy that plays with peoples' lives!" Giovanni stood there, thinking for a moment, before deciding it best to leave the woman alone.

Jessie stood in front of the gates once more, now dressed in her black uniform, with a lock picking set. She had set Meowth to building a rocket for James, after deciding that he deserved better then just some plot in a corporate graveyard. He would have preffered it her way anyway. She set to work on the lock, opening the gate in just under five minutes. James was better at lockpicking, he would have been at her stone by now. She berated herself for bringing him up in her mind again. This would be hard enough as it was. She found his grave quickly, and pulled out a shovel. She began digging tirelessly, eventually hitting the plain coffin he had been buried in. She opened it up and pulled out his perfectly preserved body. He looked almost life-like, as if he could hold her one last time, and ramble on about his bottle cap collection. She hugged his corpse, and the coldness of the body told her that he was indead dead. She felt the tears that streamed down her face as she picked his body up and placed him outside his grave, before placing the dirt back over his empty coffin.

She carried his body back to the launch site she and Meowth had set up. She set his body inside the rocket Meowth had built, then walked to a safe distance away, crying to herself. She looked up at the rocket when she heard a sound behind her. Jessie turned around to see a very familiar Weezing, who was very clearly crying. She joined the pokemon in it's tearful state, as well as Meowth at that point. She wiped the tears away and looked at the Weezing, "If you want to go see him one last time, I'll take you." She walked to James' rocket and opened the door, and watched as Weezing cried over its former master even more. When that was done, she walked to him and pinned the Lillypad Contest Ribbon on his shirt, after all, he had won it. She held back tears and walked back once more.

Behind the protective glass, Jessie stared at the rocket and felt motivated to give James' one last tribute, "We were double troube, with enough power to protect our people from devastation," but not ourseles, she thought bitterly as she continued, "we only wanted to unite all people in our nation," her voice shook, remembering all the people she and James had met. "These are the evils of truth and love," she continued, remembering how all those people had at first thought she and James were a couple, had much she had wished it to be true, and was now ripped from her, "Extend your reach from the stars above." She cried once more, knowing he would be gone forever after this, "Ex-Team Rocket blasts you off at the speed of light, never surrender your flight." The next day, she stood in front of Giovanni's desk and placed on it papers of resignation. He nodded, and she, along with Meowth, ran away from the place that had caused them to lose the person closest to them.


End file.
